Prom Night
by EAMC1992
Summary: It starts off with Bella at prom. Along the way she gains a roommate, a friend and possibly a boyfriend in the end. But she also gains to enemies. She will feel pain and fear and have dark thoughts. Will she come out alive in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books and movies I bought.**

 **This is an all human story**

 **PS. My other story is up for adoption, if anyone wants it they are welcome to it.**

 **Prom Night**

 **Chapter One**

 **B POV**

Prom. So far the worst day of my boring life.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. I'm about to tell you about the day we – my friends and I went to prom. Here goes nothing.

I'm a senior in high school and I actually decided – which means my friends convinced me to go to prom.

Prom was being held this year in Port Angeles, in a huge hotel. The only well know and very well taken care of hotel around the area, I live in Forks a couple of hours from here.

Forks is a very small town in Washington that hardly ever sees sun.

When you step into the Hotel/Motel – whatever it is – the first thing you see is the huge lobby and the registration desk on your right. You check in and get your keys if your 'staying over night' – as in you're staying with your date and having sex with them.

Of course my friends were going to stay because they have dates. I'm the only stupid idiot here looking for a date.

Although, I really only had one person in mind, and he had already come with a date.

If you were wondering who my friends were, I was about to get to that. It used to be Alice, Rosalie and me, but then they got boyfriends – Jasper, with Alice, and Emmett, with Rosalie – so now we're a little group. And I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend.

I used to go out with Mike Newton, but it didn't work out. So now we're 'just friends' – as in he says we should just be friends and never speaks to me again.

Okay so now back to the prom. I was the only one there without a date. And the guy I have been crushing on since second grade came with none other than Tanya.

Tanya hates my guts for some reason and I just can't figure out why.

I guess it was alright to come with her since they're going out and all. All this time I've liked him and he's never even noticed me. He's probably heard awful things about me, from his girlfriend, Tanya, but that's it.

He's never looked at me or talked to me. I've tried really hard to get over him and move on but I just can't.

Truth is, I'm head over heels for him. He's extremely handsome, with bronze messy hair and topaz eyes – the weirdest color I've seen for eyes yet! He's completely perfect. He has perfect hair, teeth, basically a perfect face and body.

He plays on the baseball team and he's extremely nice. Well, he's never been nice to me, but I've watched him be nice to the freshman, which is a big deal.

So you can imagine how disappointed I am right now. I just watched him come in with Tanya and I swear I heard my heart fall into my stomach.

And what is the name of this man I've been in love with since grade school; his name is, Edward Cullen.

I was obviously dressed differently than when I go to school. At school I wear a pair of jeans and any non-dorky shirt.

But today I'm wearing a long maroon dress; the top was a corset and had beads on it. The rest was silk and flowed all the way down to the floor.

I was feeling a bit nauseous after I watched Tanya slip her tongue down Edward's throat for like ten minutes, so I briskly walked away from the huge auditorium and turned to my left and found the huge bathroom that was far separated but right next to the auditorium.

I walked into the girl's bathroom and splashed water on my face.

I didn't have to worry about makeup, because I never wear any.

As I breathe through my mouth, slowly, a group of people came in.

I quickly patted my face dry with the hand towel and turned to see that it wasn't just girls in here with me, but boys too.

I automatically recognized the lead boy that was talking in whispers to the small crowd.

It was James Mann.

He's the quarterback of the football team, and he's obviously a jock. Not to mention a jerk.

And as I watched what they were doing, I also found out he was a perverted asshole. He walked into a stall and stood on the toilet.

James was well known for his reputation. He has short dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

You'd think he was absolutely perfect and gorgeous, but he's not. And was he was doing now proved that.

He was standing on the toilet and leaning over to the other stall to watch a poor helpless girl, probably peeing or something.

He made a nasty noise that came out like a moan, and the girl shrieked. The small crowd slammed the door open and laughed.

Feeling totally pissed off and brave, I walked behind them and stood my ground, "Hey!"

They all jumped and turned to look at me.

They probably thought I was a teacher, or something.

As soon as they saw who I was, they laughed. I was too pissed off to blush, and walk away.

I had enough of their bullshit. I was surprised to see Tanya in the crowd. Completely pissed off I walked passed them and into the stall.

Some of them tried to touch me or push me, so automatically, I yelled, "Get the fuck away from me or else!" my voice sounded colder than usual.

The hands that were on me were off of me in seconds.

I turned to look at the girl in the stall.

She was crying, but at least she was completely dressed now.

She looked up at me, and I recognized her as my ex-best friend, Angela.

She got jealous of Alice and Rosalie when I started hanging out with them in the fifth grade, and stopped being my friend.

I still cared about her, though. We had grown up together. Her parents and my parents are best friends.

I walked up to her, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded through her tears.

I looked up at James, furiously, "Get the fuck out of the girls' bathroom now, before I go get security."

He smirked at me before he jumped off the toilet, and started walking away, "Come on guys. There's nothing interesting in here anymore," he yelled before they all laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to Ang, "Here you go."

She took it from me lightly, and blew her nose as she walked out of the stall, "Thanks Bella. That was definitely humiliating. They didn't have cameras, did they?"

I shook my head, "No."

I noticed that she was shaking, "Are you sure you're okay? Is there someone you want me to take you to?"

She grabbed a Kleenex from the counter of the sinks and nodded, "Can you take me to Ben? He's waiting for me in the auditorium."

She was still crying, but I understood what she was saying, but I doubt her date will.

I put one arm around her shoulders and another under her elbow, "Come on, let's find Ben."

Luckily, I knew who Ben was, I could hear the music all the was in the bathroom, that's how loud it was.

I helped her support her weight and slowly walked her towards the auditorium.

"Hey, have you seen Tanya?"

I looked up to see Edward at the entrance of the auditorium, looking straight at me. To my complete surprise, I wasn't nervous, but more pissed off by his girlfriend.

"Yeah, her and her buddies just walked out of the girls room," again my voice was cold.

"Buddies, as in . . ." he prompted.

"As in, James and his gang of friends," Ang started crying again when I said James' name.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "N-no. I hate him."

"What happened?" Edward asked, a bit pissed off himself.

"Seems like your girlfriend and her 'friends' wanted a little peeps how," Ang looked up at me, panicked.

"They're going to tell everyone anyways," I told her softly.

"They walked in while –" Edward said.

"Yes. I guess they thought that would be fun. Now can you excuse me, I need to find her date."

Her weight was getting heavier.

I met his eyes before I walked away and helped Ang find Ben.

I had to explain to Ben what happened and I had to stop him from doing something stupid.

I sighed as I watched Ang and Ben heading to their room.

After I watched Ang and Ben get in the elevator, I turned around to head back to the auditorium. I looked up and gasped in surprise as I saw who was in front of me.

 **AN: So what do you think of this story?**

 **As I said earlier, my other story is up for adoption, do if anyone wants to take it, they are welcome to it.**

 **Who do you think is in front of her?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **If you want more chapters, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **No reviews no chapters.**

 **Ps. Nothing in this story happened to me, for future reference in later chapters.**

 **Also, this story is thanks to Piper528 on youtube, I loved her series so much that I am transitioning it into a fanfic story so if Piper528 has an account on fanfiction than thank you for making this story.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books and movies I bought.**

 **Prom Night**

 **Chapter Two**

 **B Pov**

"Oh my god!" I had my hand over my heart from the surprise.

"You scared the hell out of me, Tyler." Tyler was a friend of Mike's, but he stayed friends with me after Mike and I had broken up.

"Sorry Bella. I was just wondering where your date was?" he asked kindly. I knew I didn't have to worry about Tyler, because he wouldn't tell anyone that I didn't have a date.

"I actually came here with my friends." I told him.

He smiled. "How about a dance?" he asked, outstretching his hand.

I smiled at him lightly, he was cute after all.

"I can't dance, Tyler. You of all people should know that. We have P.E. together. But how about we get some punch instead?"

His smile had been fading, but quickly returned when I asked about the punch.

"I'd love that." He said.

I took his hand and we walked into the auditorium together, and quickly walked to our right, to the punch stand.

We were just standing there, sipping our punch and glancing at each other awkwardly, when we heard the argument.

It wasn't very loud, but since they were right next to us, we could hear it. Or at least I could hear it. I don't know about Tyler. We both turned though, to look.

There was nothing else to do.

"I told you to stop hanging out with James, he's a bad influence for you," Edward whispered angrily.

"I can hang out with whoever I want. You don't control me. I control myself," she was definitely drunk.

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit, Tanya. I can't be with someone who doesn't know when to stop." He said angrily.

She replied back just as angry. "Stop what?!"

He continued. "Stop drinking. Stop hanging around with the wrong crowd and definitely stop being a bitch."

Whoa, I'd never heard him curse before.

She looked away from him and started at me, and before she could get anything out of her mouth, I turned back to Tyler.

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Tyler." I told him.

As soon as the word slipped out of my mouth, I walked away and headed straight for the girls room. I was a bit scared she might have followed me here, so I got into a stall and hid there.

Stupid thing to do, I know, but there is no where else to hide. I didn't rent a room, I mean, I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

I held my breath when I heard the door of the entrance open. Again stupid, because she could obviously see my feet.

I waited for her to burst the door open and tell me shit, or for her to tell me to get out of the stall and face her, but neither came.

That's when I noticed the sound of her shoes. They sounded like sneakers as they squeaked against the luminous tile. It couldn't be Tanya, because she was wearing high heels, and high heels clicked on the floor, not squeaked. No girl in here tonight would be wearing sneakers. My brain caught up with what I was trying to put together, when the door burst open.

I yelped in surprise and – since the restroom was that huge one handicaps use – backed up against the wall.

My eyes widened in fright when I saw who it was.

It was none other than James. I wonder if Tanya sent him. Why was he in here?

Obviously, he wasn't here to see me pee, because I wasn't doing that, and he would have just looked over from the other stall.

Fear pricked at my skin. I have a bad feeling about this. He walked up close to me like I was his prey.

Definitely bad. I must have gotten distracted by my fear, because suddenly, he was holding me against the wall.

The restroom was loud from all the music coming from the auditorium. If I screamed, no one would hear me.

"What a-are you doing?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Finishing off what you interrupted earlier," his voice was thick and deep.

"What are you t-talking about," I asked, trying to move my face away from his breath.

"You'll see," he grabbed my face roughly and suddenly, his tongue was in my mouth.

I wanted to puke. His mouth tasted like beer and that tastes nasty.

I tried to move my head away from his mouth, and his grip, but he just gripped harder. His body was so close to mice that I could feel things I didn't really want to feel.

Realizing what he was about to do, I started crying – silently. I tried desperately to get away from him.

I meant it when I said I didn't want to lose my virginity. Truth was, I was saving it for Edward . . . if he was the right guy, of course.

And I knew since the second grade, that he was the right guy for me.

I shook my head mentally and was crying hysterically.

Oddly enough the restrooms had little long couches in them, and we were suddenly on one.

He was on top of me now, trying to pull my dress up. I struggled under him, yelling for him to stop, and leave me alone.

I tried to hit his back with my fist, but it didn't please him. And suddenly, he was inside me.

I cried out loud from the pain, I started pounding harder when he started getting in deeper and started moaning. I started screaming now, but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand, as he still continued in and out.

It hurt like hell. This isn't how I pictured myself losing my virginity, but then, what girl pictures losing her virginity, by getting raped.

This feeling that he gave me wasn't even the least pleasant.

I felt violated, and disgusted. I felt horrible, but I kept fighting. I couldn't let him get away with this.

I grabbed his hair and pulled it. He tightened his grip on my mouth, digging into my skin. I cried out in pain from both places. I made my fist tighter and pushed down as hard as I could, but it didn't even affect him. I lost. I lost my virginity.

Part of my soul, my hopes and dreams. Life was miserable, horrible. How could this happen to me.

I had just saved Angela from being raped, and in favor, got raped instead of her? How's that fair? I do something good, and then something bad happens to me. It's not fair. Nothing is. Life in general isn't fair. And I get how that fits now.

And just as fast as it happened it was over. He zipped up his pants, and left the bathroom, leaving me there, crying, breathing heavily, and completely hopeless. I kneeled to the ground and cried louder. I made my hands into fists and brought them up to my temples and screamed like I never had before.

It was more a scream of frustration than anything else. I had this sudden impulse to tell someone. I had to tell someone. But who? No one is here. I'm all alone.

I cried louder before I picked my panties up and pulled my dress down. My body didn't feel like itself. It felt different. I was shaking, from the trauma of what just happened, and of the soreness when I was walking. Still crying, I managed to open the door and walk out of the girl's room.

I was looking down at my shaking body, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I –," they stopped talking.

I automatically recognized the voice. I know he stopped talking, because of how I looked.

I'm pretty sure my hair looked like a haystack, my dress was wrinkled and of course, I was shaking like if I was out in a blizzard with nothing but a tank top and shorts on.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I slowly looked up from the floor to look into his eyes. Slowly, I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears again.

I felt like I was mute, I didn't want to talk. At least not right now. I started crying harder when I remembered what had happened not so long ago.

Surprising me completely, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me into his chest. I felt wrong.

I felt violated, abused, sick and . . . I felt tired. But as soon as he hugged me, I started shaking even harder than before, and crying more than I thought was possible. I knew I should have felt like jerking away from him and telling him not to touch me. But when he touched me, I felt weirdly right and safe.

Like I said before, I think Edward's the right guy for me.

He looked down at me, not knowing what to do. "I should take you to your friends." He said.

"No!" my voice broke a bit but I managed to tell him clearly enough for him to understand. "I . . . I don't want them to s-see me like t-this."

Talking made my cheek hurt. I raised my hand up and touched the place it hurt. I winced at the pain and brought my hand down. I had a bit of blood on my fingers.

 **AN: So what do you think?**

 **None of what happens in this story happened to me.**

 **I will try to update once a week.**

 **As always, if you want more chapters, you have to review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **EAMC1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, DM does. I just own the books and movies I bought.**

 **This is an all human story.**

 **Prom Night**

 **Chapter Three**

 **B PoV**

"I," I took in a a shaky breath, "I have to go," I was extremely tired and just wanted to go home to be alone. My parents had gotten a divorce last year, and since I was already old enough to move out, I decided not to pick either of my parents - because I didn't want to hurt any of their feelings - and moved into a house a couple of blocks away from my dad.

I lived alone. I was going to put up signs for a roommate tomorrow, but I don't know if I want one anymore. Now I wish I had picked one of my parents. I tried to move away from him but he lightly grabbed my upper arm.

"I'm not letting you go alone and looking like that." He said.

I was starting to cry more, "I don't want to be here anymore," my voice sounded watery and shaky.

"I'll take you home," he put his arms around my shoulders and started leading me out of the hotel without even letting me decide. I stopped half-way there and took my shoes off. I held them in my hand as I walked numbly with Edward. Absentmindely, forgetting that Edward was there, I looked down to see that my dress was a bit too down.

I was fresh out of tears at the moment, so I didn't cry as I remembered. Instead I picked up my dress with my free hand and looked straight ahead. I never took my hand off of there. Slowly, I released it and brought my hand down to my side. He led me to his silver Volvo and helped me in the passenger seat.

I sat there in silence just stairing outside of the passenger window, thinking about the horrible events that just happened.

Would I ever get over this? I've seen movies and read books about girls that have been raped and they didn't exactly ever get over it, but they felt better when they told someone. I looked over at Edward. Should I tell him? Would he keep it to himself? Would he believe me? Maybe, he'd say I was lying.

I wonder what happened with him and his girlfriend. I doubt they broke up because since they are adults now they live together.

Basically, here we move out senior year and move into another house - if you could afford it - and you start your future.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, making me look down at my lap. He wouldn't care about what happened to me. I looked up to see that we had already entered Forks. I was about to tell him to turn on my street, but he already had turned there. He drove into my driveway and turned the car off.

"How do you -" I shook my head, "Never mind," I looked up at the house and looked back at him. "Thanks."

I opened the door and walked out of the car. I walked to my doorstep, slowly, and got in the house. As soon as I reached the steps, I started crying. Half-way up my knees gave out on me and I plopped down on the stairs and burst out crying. I had my stairs carpeted so t didn't hurt. I was suddenly being picked up.

I looked up frantically, thinking it might have been James, getting ready, to scream, when I saw who it was.

It was Edward. I dodn't fight him to let me down, because I was overpowered by my cries. He somehow found my room, and helped me down on my bed, while he hurried into my bathroom that was across from the bed. My room was pretty big, so I had lots of extra room. He came back with a glass of water, a bottle of asprin and kleenex.

He put the glass of water and bottle of asprin on my night stand and handed me my box of kleenex. I took one and blew my nose. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up to see Edward sitting across from me on my bed.

"Can you tell me what happened, Bella?" he asked kindly.

I was a bit surprised, "You know my n-name?" I asked.

He nodded with a faint smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Everyone know you, Bella. The rumor about you and your patrents spread through town faster that a bullet."

I tried to smile but I couldn't manage it.

"If I tell you, will you promise to never tell anyone?" I asked him.

He bit his lip lightly, then said, "I promise."

"You can't tell anyone; especially not Tanya." I told him.

"I wouldn't tell Tanya anyways. We broke up," he said looking down at his hands.

Thinking this was a wonderful way to change the subject, I said, "Why." Maybe I shouldn't have aksked. Will he get mad?

"I think you know why," he simply said.

Okay, so I guess he isn't mad and he must have seen me watch them fight.

"Why were you going to the girls restroom?" I whispered.

"Tanya started blaming our breakup on you, and I thought maybe you had heard , and had gotten upset, so I went looking for you." He said.

Wow. Edward Cullen was looking for me.

"What took you so long?" my voice was barely above a whisper, but he still heard me.

"Bella, what happened?" I looked up to meet his eyes.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, so I quickly closed my mouth so I wouldn't look like an idiot. I couldn't say it. How exactly do you tell someone that someone else took your innocence anyway? Would he believe me? Would he tell everyone else? I knew that deep inside of me, I couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not until I really trust him. That's if he ever talks to me again.

"Who lives here with you?" he asked, looking around.

"No one, I live alone," my voice sounded like a monotone.

"You live alone in this big house?" he asked, surprised.

I just nodded, not really wanting to talk about my frienship issues. My friends lived with their boyfriends and no one else wanted to be friends with me, so I had issues.

It was kind of quiet after that. I stared at him, wishing deeply, that I could tell him what happened while he looked around my light blue room.

My room was kind of plain. When you walked in, you found my bed in the center of the room, and my dresser to the right against the wall. My closet was big, but yet small and it was right across from the fresser and a bit far from the bathroom. My bathroom was right across from my bed, and I had a window seat with midnight blue pillows. My bed set was also midnight blue, because I loved the color blue.

"Why don't you take a shower and clean up, while I go downstairs and make you some soup?" he asked finally looking at me.

I tried to smile as best as I could, while I nodded. I got off the bed and slowly and steadily walked into the bathroom. I didn't want him to know that I was sore from 'there' because then he'd have somewhat of an idea of what happened to me.

I took my clothes off and stepped into the water not really paying attention to the temperature, and rubbed at my body furiously. I felt dirty and completely wrong, so I tried to wash that away. Of course the dirty feeling only slightly went away and I still felt completely wrong. I cried silently as I washed myself, my tears mixing with the water.

I got out of the shower. I looked in the mirror to see the cut on my face, my blotchy red eyes and the circles under them. I slipped into my favorite shorts and big shirt, and combed my wet hair, before walking downstairs. I didn't feel as sore anymore, so I really didn't have to fake it. Will the soreness ever go away?

I walked into the kitchen and awkwardly went to sit at my kitchen table. The kitchen was through the doors from the left of the stairs and the living room was on the right. Straight ahead of the stairs was the front door, which had doorways that entered the kitched and the living room as well. When you walked upstairs, you walked to your right down the hall and stop at the first door, and only door on the left side of the wall to get to my room. Across from my room was the spare room. I was going to rent out. It looked like the exact mirror image of my room. There was also a room right on the left side of the stairs, but it was locked and I don't have ht key to it so I never went in there. It was a pretty big house. The living room and kitchen were huge.

I laid my head on my folded arms on the table and sighed. This was by far, the worst night of my life. And for the first time ever ever, I wanted to die. I was never like that. I never had dark thoughts, but I seem to be having some now. Particularly, thoughts that led me to my knife draw and had me killing myself.

I knew I couldn't do that to my parents, or my friends. It would devestate them. Not to mention, I'd go to hell for that, and I certainly didn't want to burn. Hmm burn? What if I set the house on fire? Get trapped inside?

 **AN: So what do you think?**

 **None of what happens in this story happened to me.**

 **Sorry for the long break, been dealing with pesonal problems.**

 **I will try to update once a week.**

 **As always, if you want more chapters, you have to review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


End file.
